Atalla
Atalla is the generic name for the various islands and the single small continent that occupies much of the south eastern ocean. They tend to be tropical in nature, with either jungle or warm forest, though farther south there are some cooler islands and the southernmost are often cold most of the year. Islands of Atalla Aphisaad The second largest island in the archipelago, Aphisaad is fairly far south and the closest of the larger islands to Taled. This island is mostly pine barrens and other coniferous growth, and fairly rocky and hilly, though the beaches it has are smooth and made of coarse brown sand. It is not noted for anything else in particular, although it should be avoided during a period every five summers, as leviathans tend to congregate there, possibly for mating, though no one is really sure. (Located at 23 and 24O, 23P) Conaran The largest island in the group, and it may be considered as a small continent. Conaran is made up of two parts, the main body, which is chiefly warm deciduous forests with some more tropical climates further north, and the second part, which is a smaller, crescent shaped land that is mostly flat but rocky fields and craggy cliffs, as well as several mountains, the largest of which is quite high and usually snow-capped year-around. The seas around Conaran are noted for being particularly rich fishing grounds, and there is a seasonal migration during the summer months that can guarantee an influx of scarlet lancefish. (Located at 19-21T, 20S, 21U) Heklaad Though one of the smallest islands, it is fairly well-known. This island is one fairly far north and close to Taled, and it is highly volcanic. Lavaflows are uncomon, rarely making the island any larger, but sailing vessels would do well to steer clear of the barren, boiling-hot island, as one peculiarity it is noted for is periodically firing out huge globs of half-melted rock and flaming chunks of rubble, sometimes the size of a small house and often flying a fair distance out into the ocean. Some curse the place, referring to it as the home of the banished Demi-goddess of earthen fire.'' (Located at 21P)'' Ismal The isle of Ismal lies to the east of Conaran. The island is dominated by the snow capped Mount Ismal in the north. The snow from mount Ismal flows down into many rivers and lakes. Ismal is covered in swamps and intensely dense vegetation, making navigation and exploration extremely difficult, meaning Ismal always has plenty of places to hide and keep secrets.'' (Located at 21U, 21V) '' Kaldan The third-largest island of the grouping, Aeyldan is similar to Aphisaad in its geographical features, though the hills there are more sloping and gentle, the beaches made of white, soft sand. It also has a more deciduous make up, and there is a noticably higher number of animals here. It is noted for a great number of birch and ash trees, and is sometimes called 'Paper Island' as a result. (Located at 23Q, 23R) '' Myuna Myuna is a long, roughly triangular island located to the south of Zemellar. It has long sandy beaches, and a tropical, dry climate. The interior is filled with tropical woodlands and fields in which grow a variety of plants. Myuna is most known for having an abundance of spice plants and sugarcanes growing wildly on it, making it a popular visiting stop for trade ships. There is not much permenant habitation, however, due to the odd trait of Myuna have a much higher than average amount of earthquakes than other places - most strangely, appearing to occour in some sort of pattern. ''(Located at 18T) Penchari The smallest island in the archipelago, the island of Penchari is tiny, maybe ten miles square, and is buffeted by howling winds most of the year, and subject from fall to spring to icy temperatures and freezing rain as well as snow. It is rocky and generally inhospitable.'' (Located at 24R)'' Phamidi The third and largest of the 'String Islands', this place is the warmest among the islands and the farthest west of them. Three mountains are arranged on the land in a rough triangle around the sub-tropical forests of the interior. It is notable for having very nice beaches and warm winds for most of the year. (Located at 21Q) / Toarc The closest to Conaran in the 'String Islands', Toarc is noted only for the fact that it is nearly impossible to get onto. The island is essentially a massive plateau, the edges sheer cliffs with no real way to climb up. It is similarly extremely high, and no one to date ahs seen what the top looks like, leading to all sorts of speculation as to what might be up there. (Located at 20R) Zaphad One of the three 'String Islands" near Conaran, and the smallest, Zaphad is not particularly notable, with a warm climate and sandy beaches. Though sub-tropical, it is more deciduous in its forestation. (Located at 21R) Cities Contaero Contaero is a rather simple city in construction, but unique in location. Built by the Altamont people, the collection of simple stone buildings and paths is situated right on the steep cliffs of Mount Ismal. Steep stairs between homes carved in precarious cliff-sides make for a very inhospitable dwelling for any other race and, even for the Altamont, life is a struggle in this highly isolated city. Contaero is a city-state and has its own culture and government separate from any nation'' (Located at 48AU)'' Features - Monastery of the Beacon Valevente (Located at 38AU) Features - 'Metalworks of Valevente Vaseles ''(Location - 42AR) '''Features - Metalworks of Vaseles, Univeristy of Vaseles Vasmeze (Location - 38AY) Features - Metalworks of Vasmeze Category:Geography